Runaway Family
by AMHOLL
Summary: Thalia and Luke find 7 year olds Annabeth and Percy while running around the country. Soon Grover finds them and they're off to Camp Halfblood. They face many monsters and problems on the way but as a family they stick together. No to weird kid percabeth. Just some cute percabeth.
1. Meeting

**Hey I know I haven't updated my stories in FOREVER. Just some of them I just don't know how to continue. I promise I'll start updating again. BUt anyways, this chapter isn't as long as the others because it's the prologue so don't worry. Hope you enjoy:). -AMHOLL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters or the Percy Jackson Series**

Prologue

Annabeth

I sprinted down the dark alley as I saw the shadow of the three hellhounds on the bricks of a building. Food I had recently stolen was falling out of my bag as I tried to remember my path. My hiding place wasn't far from here but the monsters were catching up. For once in my life I regretted running away from home. I came to a sudden stop when I saw a 12-foot fence blocking my way. _Think Annabeth._ I thought about climbing the fence but to my dismay, it was coated with barbwire. I was trapped. I knew I couldn't fight all three monsters at once. I could see them now and they were almost to me. I cringed my eyes when I saw one of them explode. I saw a boy about 7 or 6 years old, the same age as me, covered in dust. He had his hood up which covered his face, but I could see black messy hair sticking out. I shook off my shock and got to work on killing the other hellhounds. After I had killed the second one, I noticed the boy was trapped in a corner. I ran over and slashed his leg and then the boy stabbed it and it evaporated. I put my hands on my knees and sighed. I walked towards him and he abruptly shuffled away. I put my hands up and stopped. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out his situation. I noticed him fiddling with a ballpoint pen wondering what it was. After we rested for a little bit I said,

"Thanks." After I didn't get an answer, I took a better look at him. He had a red jacket and dark wash jeans with holes and dirt marks on them. I could tell he had a deep tan though he was covered in scrapes and gashes. His sneakers had scuff marks and his shoe laces were brown from dirt. His hair looked as he had been in the rain or took a swim. He carried a large blue backpack that looked fairly new as though he stole it or something. It was open and I saw 3 water bottles, a map, huge amounts of food, and a photo that I couldn't really make out. Soon I got uncomfortable with the silence so I tried again,

"So you're a halfblood, huh?" still no answer. I sighed. After another 5 minutes he finally asked,

"Are the monsters gone?" His voice sounded small but strong like he has been through a lot.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said proudly. He looked up at me and took off his hood.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

**Soo how was it? I know it was short but the others are gonna be longer I promise. Please review! I'm so excited for this story.**


	2. Family

**Hey guys! I love reading these stories but it's so much harder writing them..:( But actually I'm having fun. Sorry If there's too much dialogue.**

**Disclamier: I do not own any PJO characters or the Percy Jackson Series**

Annabeth

Percy had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were swirls of blue and green like the ocean. They had a humorous spark to them and they were framed with long thick lashes. Then I realized what he just said.

"Poseidon?" I gasped, "He broke the oath?" Percy smiled grimly.

"Ya," he muttered and started walking away. I ran after him.

"Wait," I called, "Where ya going?" He turned around confused.

"I'm trying to go to Camp Halfblood," he responded. Camp Halfblood? What's that? "It's a safe place for demigods to train," he explained, "My mother told me about it before she-" he trailed off and looked down. My heart dropped; was he about to say his mom died?

"What happened?" I asked softly. He glanced up at me and sighed.

"Smelly Gabe was being mean to her and then she fell asleep and never woke up," he sniffed trying to hold in tears. My conclusion was correct. I threw an arm around his shoulder and he flinched.

"I can be your new family," I said soothingly. He looked up with me with wide eyes filled with relief.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded with a grin and hugged him. After a while he asked, "Why did you run away?" I sighed. This was the question I was hiding from.

"My step-mom and dad basically hate me. They blame me for all the monsters that come to their house. Apparently I cause to much trouble for them and my step-brothers, which is probably true." He patted my back.

"That isn't true!" he retorted. I laughed at his stubbornness. He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here," he said. He handed me a bronze dagger. It was perfectly weighted and it fit right into my hand.

"Really Percy?" I asked excitedly. All my weapons were things like hammers and forks.

"Yup," he said surely. Then I realized he didn't have a weapon.

"What about you, you need a weapon," I handed the bronze dagger back but he pushed it away. He pulled out the pen he was fiddling with earlier. It was just a normal 50-cent pen and I was wondering if he was mental. But then he uncapped it and it started to grow into a bronze sword?

"It's called the riptide, a gift from my father," he explained. We talked for a while and learned more about each other. I learned his mother was named Sally Jackson and she was the nicest person in the world. He loved the beach and the ocean- well duh. The mortal police are after him since he ran away and a lot more. Finally I stood up.

"So, where's Camp Halfblood exactly?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"Your coming?" he asked astonished. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. We're family remember?" I grinned. He looked at me weirdly.

"Seaweed Brain? Really?" he teased. My pride took over and I huffed.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. You love the ocean and your not too smart no offense… so your brain is seaweed," I responded proudly. He thought for a moment.

"Fine then Wise Girl," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's the best you can do?" I asked slightly grinning.

"Yes, you're the daughter of bird brain and your full of information I don't care about AND your like an architecture freak," he defended himself. We both glared at eachother and then burst into a fit of laughter. This was going to be a great trip. "Anyways, Camp Halfblood is in Long Island, New York," he said.

"Well now we need to locate where exactly we are now," I muttered and dragged him out of the alleyway. I tried to remember the turns I had made when I had ran here from the city. "We have to find a map," I explained on the way.

"What why?" he asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes. Is he so obvious?

"So know how to get to New York Seaweed Brain!" He blushed realizing it was obvious. We finally made it to the city after a lot of arguing and debating. We searched for a map store and finally found a CVS. "Ok Perce, here's the plan. We're going to have to steal, is that ok with you?" I wondered if he has ever stolen before. He rolled his eyes.

"And I thought I was the dumb one, where do you think I got all this stuff?" he muttered pointing to his backpack. I glared at him and ignored his comment then told him my plan.

I ran into the store crying. I went up to the cashier man and sobbed,

"I can't find my mother!" He scrambled out from behind his counter and tried to calm me down. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Percy. He was stashing food and drinks into his backpack. The man took me outside asked me where I last saw her and I just sobbed louder hoping the tears didn't stop streaming. Finally Percy ran out of the store and I stopped crying. I stomped on his foot and screamed,

"Your no help you old man!" And stormed out of the drug store leaving the man looking confused. I met Percy outside the store and we started cracking up. After are laughter died down I made sure he got all the stuff.

"Did you find out where we're at?" He nodded proudly.

"We're in St. Louis Missouri," he told me. My eyes lit up with excitement. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" he wondered afraid of what I was going to say.

"We're going to see the St. Louis Arch!"

**So how was it? Please review. I'm excited for the next chapter. I know they go on a quest later but I just had to do this because they're in and Annabeth loves architecture.**


End file.
